MDN: Winds of Life and Change
by AmateurWorks
Summary: Life works in strange ways doesn't it? A lone guild agent finds this out first-hand. That when life is at a low point sometimes all it takes is a chance encounter to change everything, and pull him into a series of events that will alter Gamindustri forever. The winds of change are blowing. -OC Alert!- (Rated M for swearing, violence, and possible sexual content later.)
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or the series' characters. They belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

**A/N: Now I know what you're thinking. "Oh great, yet ANOTHER Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic with a self-insert OC." Which is fair, but since this game series is one of my favorites, I couldn't think of a better place to start for my first fic. This takes place after Megadimension.**

* * *

**_Italics represent the OC's thoughts._**

_Gamindustri._

_A land of wonder where technology and magic meet, a land watched over by the CPUs who rule over each of the four nations._

_The nation ruled by CPU Black Heart, Lastation._

_The nation ruled by CPU White Heart, Lowee._

_The nation ruled by CPU Green Heart, Leanbox._

_And finally, the nation ruled by CPU Purple Heart, Planeptune._

_Gamindustri has encountered many threats throughout the years, such as the Deity of Sin and the forces of delusion. But the CPUs have remained, protecting Gamindustri from monsters and any other threats that arise…_

"…Which makes me wonder what the point of me doing this kind of work is." I mumble to myself as I'm walking up to the dead Fenrir in front of me to remove my weapon from its side.

Gripping the handle of my short sword, I pull it free with little resistance. With my sword free, the last Fenrir's body dissolves into pixels and drifts away.

I take a minute to quickly inspect my blade. It's just a simple steel sword, not nearly as fancy or powerful as a high-tech sword, but it's sturdy, weighty and reliable. After wiping the blood off and storing it back in my inventory, I pull out my phone and mark the quest as complete.

***Ping*** A notification pops up on the screen just as I'm about to put it back in my pocket.

"Congratulations! You've completed your 500th quest, keep it up!" Chimes a friendly robotic voice accompanied by cheering. Five hundred, huh? Time sure flies.

Let's start at the beginning. People call me Jack. I've been working as a field agent for the Planeptune guild for 6 years now. Unlike the Intelligence Division, Security Division or Assault Division, we field agents mostly just take care of the quests that are sent to the guild.

Aside from that, I'm just your average 21-year-old guy with spiky blue hair and brown eyes that you can find anywhere else in Gamindustri.

It's obviously grunt work, but my job is the kind of thing many Planeptunians dream of doing. Traveling to different places, completing quests and slaying monsters in the name of the nation, Lady Purple Heart, and free loot. Which begs the question…

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO DAMN BORING?!" I scream into the uncaring sky.

I mean seriously, the job used to be fun. Every new quest was exciting; every monster had the potential to beat me into the ground. But then I started getting stronger and more experienced. Now every day is the same: Wake up, go to the guild, accept a quest, kill some monsters, go home, repeat. Eventually I stopped wearing armor on missions to try to add more challenge.

My current attire is nothing more than a pair of navy-blue jeans, brown combat boots and a green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath.

Even today, I picked a quest to exterminate a pack of Fenrir that wandered into Virtua Forest and I barely had any trouble dealing with them. That's 3 fully grown Fenrir trying to tear me apart at the same time and all they were able to do was give me a few light scratches and rip my jeans. The whole thing was just straight up disappointing.

At least I finished the quest quickly, so I might have time to accept a new one once I get back to the guild. Maybe I'll go after an Ancient Dragon this time. It's been a while since I killed one of those.

_Or maybe I'll just go buy a new pair of jeans and go home. Yeah, probably that._

I let out a sigh and start making my way back to Planeptune, ready to do it all again tomorrow. But then a familiar buzzing in my pocket snaps me out of my thoughts. I pull it out and look down at the screen to see that it's the guild office calling me.

_That's weird._

*Beep* "Hello, what is it?" I answer the phone and respond to the person on the other end.

"Mr. R- I mean, Mr. Jack! I'm so glad I was able to reach you!" The girl (probably a receptionist) sounds panicked. "We need your help immediately, it's an emergency!"

_That's a bad sign. The guild usually prefers to leave me alone if they can help it._

"What do you want?" I ask while trying to hide my interest. It's been a long time since something interesting has happened. I just hope this is worth my time.

Although I probably should have tried to calm her down a little first, because…-

"Wegotareallybigproblemsomeoneisintroubleandwereallyneedyoutotakecareofitbecausewecan'tgetanyoneelseoverthereandifsomethinghappenstoherohgoddessit'sgoingtobeanightmarefor-!" Her explanation comes pouring out of my phone in a rapid-fire stream.

_Well, she's officially lost it. I can't understand a single word she's trying to say. I need to put my foot down or I'll be here all day._

"Stop. For Goddess's sake, take a breath!" I say in my 'no bullshit' voice.

The stream of word-vomit coming through my phone immediately stops as I hear her gasp and freeze up on the other end. Why do most of my interactions with other guild members always end up like this? If it's an emergency, then just say it clearly. I don't have all day.

"Calm down and tell me, what's this emergency?"

"O-o-okay." She sounds shaken up, but at least I can understand her now.

"W-we received a report that another guild agent has encountered a very dangerous monster close to your location and she needs immediate assistance. We've been trying to find someone to send as backup but you're currently the only experienced agent close enough to offer any support." She finishes her report quickly.

"…" _That explains why they came to me at least. They had no "better" option. I can't really say I'm surprised._

Of course, it's not like I'm going to say no. I'm not about to just leave a fellow agent die, especially not when I'm being asked for help directly. That, and I literally have nothing better to do today.

"…I-if payment is a concern then the guild is prepared to offer you a substantial reward for your assistance." She offers, apparently mistaking my silence for unwillingness.

_You don't have to try and bribe me; I was going to accept it either way._

"Fine, I accept. Send me their location." I hang up before she has the chance to freak out again.

I pull up the map of the area on my phone and watch as a waypoint pops up, pointing north of where I am. Despite the weird situation and the fact that I have no idea who I'm saving or what I need to fight, I can't help but feel a bit excitement building.

"Looks like today might turn out to be pretty interesting after all."

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter of the story! Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'll take any criticism/advice I can get. Because let's be honest here, I need it.**

**With everything I got going on I don't have a definitive update schedule yet. But I will try work on this whenever I have time if you guys want to read more! In any case, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Challenger

_**Italics represent Jack's thoughts.**_

* * *

"Alright, better get moving" I say, looking at the waypoint displayed on my phone. With that, I break into a run.

According to the map, the agent should be about four miles north of my location. If I hurry, I should make it there in about ten minutes.

"Let's just hope they're still alive by the time I get there." I mutter between breaths.

The last thing I need on my mind is a fellow guild member dying on my watch.

I tear through the forest at full speed, dodging around the dense trees and bushes and jumping over roots. I dodge monster fangs and claws on an almost daily basis. I'm not about to be slowed down by a few shrubs. They're not as aggressive, you know? Slower.

*RUUUMBLE*

After about 5 minutes of running, I start hearing a thunderous sound coming from the direction I'm heading, and it's getting closer.

_Uh-oh. That sounds really big. Don't tell me there are actually two big dangerous monsters around here?_

I summon my sword and take a defensive stance. The source of the rumbling gets closer and closer, until…-

***SQUEEK!* *DOGOOO!***

…A massive stampede of Dogoos, Baby Bugs, and other smaller monsters explodes out of the brush and runs right past me. Most of them don't even seem to notice I'm here as they all charge past and disappear back into the brush.

_Damn, they were in a hurry. Where are they rushing off to?_

They all looked seriously freaked out, not to mention the size of that group. Small monsters usually form herds for safety when threatened. The fact that there was a herd that big means-

"They're running away from something." I state bluntly.

My intuition tells me I'm going to find out what this "something" is very soon. Thinking that while storing my sword, I turn back to the direction of the waypoint and take off sprinting again.

* * *

As I get closer to the area, I start trying to figure out what kind of monster I'll be dealing with. Phone girl didn't give it a name. All she said was that it was a "dangerous monster", which could mean anything.

_It couldn't be a Fenrir, there were only three and I already killed them. Ancient Dragons and Phoenix usually stick to caves and volcanoes, so they're out too. Maybe one of those delusionary monsters? No, those things disappeared years ago…_

*BOOM* *CRASH* *CRACK*

My thoughts are interrupted by more loud noises in the distance. These noises are different than last time though, it's the unmistakable sound of a huge fight. Now I can see why those smaller monsters ran away, it sounds like a warzone over here. The objective marker on my map is pointing me towards what looks like a clearing directly ahead of me.

_That must be the place. Here we go._

I step out into the "clearing" to find myself standing on the rocky edge of a huge crater. The walls look to be about 15 ft. high on all sides. Down in it there are boulders scattered all around and a small stream cutting through the middle of it. This would probably be a nice place to sit and relax if it wasn't for one little problem…

Down in the crater is the hulking frame of a very angry monster.

_What…The fuck is that?_

The top half of its body almost looks human, but everything about it is just…wrong. It stands about 12 ft. tall. The human half looks thin and gaunt, with dark grey skin covering its body and two long horns coming off its head. Both of its arms are unnaturally long, almost touching the ground and ending in huge clawed hands. To complete the freakshow, the entire lower half of its body is a spider. A really, REALLY big spider.

***GRAAAAOOOOL!* **The freak suddenly lets out a deafening roar, sending a shockwave throughout the area.

"…!" On instinct I summon my sword, waiting for it to charge me.

…But it doesn't come after me. It's not even looking at me. That's when I realize it's not roaring at me. It's completely focused on something else. No, _Someone _else.

Standing her ground against the monster with weapons drawn, is a girl with long brown hair.

* * *

The girl appears to be fairly short with fair skin. Her long, light brown hair reaches down to her waist, partially tied up with a leaf-green bow. She's wearing what looks like a black tank top and short-style one piece, covered partially by long a blue coat that's way too big for her, along with a pair of matching boots. She's wielding a pair of short bladed weapons that poke out from her long sleeves.

"Well, that must be Ms. Agent." I mutter. At least she's still breathing.

She and the monster circle each other, neither one taking their eyes off the other for even a second. She must have been fighting that thing off this entire time, she looks exhausted and her clothes are pretty ripped up. It's not looking too good.

_Still, I've never seen a monster like that before. I'm sure there's nothing on it in the bestiary either, part-man, part-spider? What do you even call that? "Man-spider?" Yeah, that works for now._

***GRAAOOL!***

Apparently, the Man-spider got impatient, because it lets out another roar and charges at her!

*CRUNCH* *CRUNCH*

She dives to her right to avoid its giant hands as it slashes at her, carving into the ground where she was standing. She jumps back up to her feet as the monster turns back to her. She extends a hand-

*FWOOSH*

A giant column of fire shoots up from the ground beneath the Man-spider, completely engulfing it in flames!

***GRRRAAAAHH!***

It screams out in pain and starts flailing around in a frenzy, slashing and gouging at everything around it! Before the agent has a chance to react, the monster swings its arm in a wide arc, sending out an AoE attack that blasts her away and puts out the fire!

She flies about 10 ft. backwards before landing hard and skidding to a halt. She turns over and struggles to push herself back up. As she struggles, the monster slowly stalks towards her, ready to finish the job!

"Oh no you don't!" I jump down into the crater and start sprinting towards the monster.

As I run, I focus my magic into my sword, enveloping the blade in white light. Once I'm in range I swing my sword in a wide slash, releasing the magic all at once!

"FLASH BLADE!" Shouting out my skill's name, a wave of energy explodes from the blade!

The wave lets out a shrill whistle as it flies at the back of the Man-spider's head!

*BAM!*

_Bullseye!_ The monster stumbles forward and falls, landing in a giant heap.

_Now to tend to the injured._

I run around the big, ugly pile to the surprised agent's side.

She's in bad shape too. She's covered in bad cuts and bruises, probably a few fractures too. Her oversized jacket is torn in a lot of places and that one piece that she's wearing underneath isn't in much better shape.

I hook her arm over my shoulders and help her to her feet.

"Take it easy, I'm with the guild. They sent me in response to your distress call."

"Hah…Hah… It's about time! What took you so damn long?!" She pants as she immediately jumps to scolding me.

Wow, nice first impression girl. But I can't say I blame her; she was almost spider food after all.

"I ran all the way here to help you and that's the first thing you say to me? You're lucky I arrived when I did." I say as I move her a good distance away from the monster.

"Ngh… Sorry. I just want to get out of here. Where's the rest of the backup?" She looks around.

"You're looking at him." I jerk my thumb back at myself.

"Wait, are you kidding me?! I've spent the last fifteen minutes fighting for my life, and those idiots only send one guy?!"

***GRRRCH***

A sudden noise snaps our attention back to where the man-spider is. There we see it trying to untangle its limbs and stand back up.

"Why don't we save that discussion for later? Stay here." I say, leaning her against a boulder.

"You want to fight that thing? Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"Don't have a choice. I doubt this guy will just let us stroll back to Planeptune."

"Ok, fine. Let's do it." She tries to push herself off the rock.

I respect her moxie, but there's no way she can keep fighting like this. She'll die if she takes another big hit like that.

"Not a chance. You're exhausted and drained of SP. I'll take care of this." I turn away.

"Wait! You can't beat that thing by yourself!"

"…Heh. Watch me." I shoot her a grin and start walking towards the monster.

I walk up to the monster with my sword swinging loosely in my hand. Getting closer, I can finally get a good look at it. More specifically, how badly Ms. Agent fucked it up.

The spider's head is missing four of its eyes, with dark purple blood seeping out of the holes. There are dozens of deep wounds all over its body and its covered in serious second and third-degree burns.

_Wow, that girl doesn't mess around, I'll give her that!_

The freak finally stands up and looks down at me with murder in its eyes. It's probably pissed that I stopped it from murdering Ms. Agent.

"Yo." I offer it a friendly greeting.

***GRAOOOOL!***

The monster lets out another roar and slashes at me with its claws!

*CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLASH!*

I deflect the flurry of attacks. The monster rears up and cross slashes with both arms. I rush under the attack and slash at the spider heads face!

*SHNCT!* *SHNK!*

The blade cuts deep and I reverse my swing, following up with a second slash. Sickly purple blood sprays out from the wounds.

***GRAAAA!***

I'm just about to launch another attack when the spider head's eyes all lock on me. Suddenly it unfolds its huge fangs and lunges at me!

_Whoa! That half is alive too?!_

I jump back to avoid getting impaled and barely manage to find my feet when I catch a glimpse of a dark blur coming right at me!

*SHNNK!*

"GH…!"

I lean back just in time to avoid getting ripped in half by its claws, but the tips still catch me, raking four big gashes down my shoulder and chest. A red stain starts spreading over my shirt and jacket.

"Ow! If that's how you wanna play it, it's my turn!"

It brings its right arm up again for another slash. Before it has a chance, I leap up, towards the monster and put my whole body into a huge two-handed slash!

"Take this! SPIRIT CLEAVER!"

*SCHNNNNNG!*

My sword slices through the man-spider's hide, severing its arm at the shoulder! My momentum carries me forward, behind the monster.

***GRAAAAAAAAH!***

It screams out in pain, gripping its arm stump as it gushes more blood. I dash towards the monster again, ready to launch another attack.

"SPIRIT-"

***GRRRAAAH!***

The monster suddenly whirls around, throwing out a punch right at me!

*BOOM!*

"AAGH!"

Its giant fist hits me just as I bring up my sword to block, launching me back! My body flies back and slams back-first into a boulder, sending a wave of sharp pain through my back that spreads to my chest.

"Grrh! Yep, that's definitely a broken rib. Shit!" I curse my bad habits while pushing myself up.

_I got careless and let my guard down. All that blood loss and it can still fight back? Not bad._

***GRAAAOOOL!***

The man-spider roars again and charges at me. It raises its giant fist to punch me again!

"That won't work a second time!"

I raise my sword up to block the attack again.

*BOOM!*

The punch hits me head on and pushes me back. I plant my feet and push back against the monster, stopping it dead.

"Hgh…! Not bad, you really are a tough one!" I praise the monster while pushing against it.

***GROAAAH!***

Man-spider clearly doesn't share my respect. I sense magic starting to build in its hand. It's trying to use that AoE attack again!

"Wish we could do this longer, but unfortunately I'm gonna have to cut this short." It's a long walk back to Planeptune, after all.

I twist my body and throw the monster's arm aside. I dash forward. The spider head strikes at me again, trying to stop me, but I jump over it and launch another heavy slash right at its torso!

"SPIRIT CLEAVER!"

*SCHNNNNNG!*

My slash cuts through the monster's body like butter, cutting its humanoid half clean off!

***GRrrAOoah!***

It lets out one last weak scream as its top half falls and the spider half slumps to the ground. Instead of the usual burst of pixels, the corpse of the monster sizzles and dissolves into purple smoke and drifts away.

_Huh. That's…unusual._

"Phew. That was a way better fight then those Fenrir." I let out a breath as I make my way back to Ms. Agent.

"Is it over?" She asks, gripping her injured arm.

"Yeah. It's dead."

"Finally. This whole thing was a disaster."

I could probably ask what led her to getting trapped here with that thing, but I'll save that for when we're both a bit less injured. If I ever see her again, that is.

"Well, we better get this disaster moving. You need to get to a hospital." I hook her arm over my shoulder again. She winces in pain but doesn't protest.

"Thanks…" She thanks me before finally passing out.

Once I make sure she's positioned alright on my shoulder, I turn us around and make the slow, quiet walk back to Planeptune.

_Heh. I guess today did turn out interesting after all._

* * *

**Well, this took an eternity to come out didn't it? Right after releasing the first chapter I had to devote almost all my time to college. Because of this, I can't promise regular updates, but I will try to be better about it.**

**As always, criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Like the story so far? Hate it? Eyes burst into flames at the mere sight of it? Let me know!**


End file.
